


Camelot: Zombies for Lunch

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Two hundred years after Wrench to the Heart, and a few days before Corvette... Roy is all grown up and wants to accept this job as an emergency medical consultant from the government... Duo doesn't want him to, but demands to go along as the ship that needs rescue is related to stuff that happened on The Rage... Oh and there are Zombies.





	1. Chapter 1

Camelot: Zombies for Lunch  
By Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

Note: This takes place before the Camelot: Corvette.

 

“Seriously, Dad... you can’t actually tell me what to do,” Roy said, slightly irritated. “I’m two hundred and eight years old, an accomplished doctor, and if I want to work as a Commonwealth consultant, I will.” 

Duo lifted the edge of the pancake, testing to see if it were the right color, head tilting, violet eyes narrowing. “No.”

Roy was taller than his dad now and had been for a long time. His bite was still poisonous, but he wasn’t really biting anyone’s ankles and his wife took a daily antivenom. Much to Duo’s enjoyment, they were having an interesting parenting experience with their five year old daughter, Moody Maxwell. Roy’s problems were more centered on his dad at that moment though. Hands on his face, upper lip drawn back in a snarl, his slightly longer than normal canines shiny with green saliva, he groaned, took a deep breath. “I don’t think you understand how this works. If I want to be a Consultant with the Commonwealth, I will be.” 

“Fine,” Duo snapped, smacking the spatula against the counter hard enough to snap it in half. He spun, pointing the broken handle at his unfazed adopted son. “Be a god damn consultant! Get all up in their new fangled government! Suck their fucking fascist dick, for all I care! Just don’t go on that rescue mission. The Harvey went missing on the same day and time and time as The Rage. Did you think think I missed that bit, Chompers? That ship should be pushed into the sun.” 

Teeth on edge, one eye squinting. “Why does everything come back to that one ship that you and Papa were on two hundred years ago? You’re so void sucking secretive over it, Dad. What DID. YOU. DO?”

Duo threw the broken handle across the nearly empty kitchen.

“Whatever I fuckin needed to,” Duo spat. He turned the stove off. Hands up, framing his face, violet eyes hard and serious, “I’m down with you doing emergency services for the Commonwealth, Roy, but you don’t like monsters! You know you don’t like monsters, Roy.” One hand turned to an accusing jab downwards, “If you’re there with them with when they breach that hull, there are going to be monsters.”

“Dad,” Roy snarled, moving forward, nose wrinkled, shoulders hunched, his own hand jabbing accusingly back, “That ship is lost for 300 years. How do you KNOW there’s something walking around that’s not in a cryo pod, uh? How do you know there’s monsters, Dad?”

The fight went out of Duo suddenly. “I’ll come with you. I want to eat first. You’re going to want to take an anti-nausea.” 

“There’s already a primary consultant on this mission,” Roy pointed out, eyebrows up, nose pinched. “You think you’ll just call HQ and bounce them?”

“Yeah. Ima make FUCKIN breakfast.” Duo gave him the eye, one eye half closed, the other glaring. 

“Fine,” Roy said with a sigh, slumping down into the same spot at the long glorified picnic table he’d sat as a child. “They’re not gonna let you do that, you know. Just who the hell do you think you are anyway?” 

“How many pancakes you want?” Duo snarled.

Heero walked in, one eye watching a small sphere as data flowed rapidly over it. “Four please, and two eggs, that is if you two are done arguing.”

“Well, are we done, Roy,” Duo said with a brilliant grin.

“We’re done,” Roy grumbled, “Morning Papa. He pointed at Duo. “He’s impossible, and arrogant! And he thinks I’m a child!”

“Yes,” Heero agreed, kissing the back of Duo’s neck, which made Duo make this purring, moaning little noise. “You’ll be home safe tonight, right,” he asked by way of demand.

“Yeah,” Duo squeaked. He reached back and pulled his braid out of Heero’s way. “Roy an’I’er gonna go clean out The Henry, now that they found’er.”

“Oh,” Heero said, suddenly ten degrees more somber as he kissed Duo’s neck tenderly. “I’ll stay home and make dinner then. “I’ll postpone my trip for a bit.” 

“Thanks, Heero,” Duo whispered, leaning back against Heero, as he flipped the half dead pancake finally. 

“What the hell actually happened on The Rage,” Roy asked quietly, hoping Heero would give him some kind of answer. 

Heero kissed Duo’s neck apologetically, then his shoulder, before turning to Roy. Arms at his side, he bowed slightly. “I intended to ask Duo to marry me on that mission, but we were attacked by someone who wished to use a new mind control technique on me. I went insane. There were serious consequences. Duo saved me. Not all of the consequences have been resolved. There are still four missing ships that were affected by my actions I took while not myself aboard The Rage. My actions were inexcusable, even with insanity. Duo saved me beyond what any person deserves to be saved. I will understand if you feel ashamed of me now.” 

“What?” Roy stared at his papa. He hadn’t much liked him when he’d come into the house as Alexander and didn’t believe in monsters. Over the rest of his childhood, he’d come to love and trust Heero Yuy like the calm at the center of the universe. Heero had been there for him for every significant moment of his life since the moment he’d come into his life. Duo was always there too, but he was like white noise, always moving, always doing, always a hurricane. Heero was the center and the focus. Heero had officiated his marriage. Duo got drunk at the reception. “What did you just say?”

Duo set a plate of food down for each of them, then lifted his hands dramatically. “Eat my lovelies! For today we cure ZOMBIES!” 

“WHAT? What the hell?” Roy stared at him like he’d lost his fucking mind.

Then the portal opened between their homes and Moody came running through in blue jammies with white clouds, her little green braid swaying behind her. “Granda!!! I want pancakes too!” 

She ran into Duo’s arms and he lifted her up, spun her around, tickled the tip of her nose with his braid. “Do you want mousie pancakes or dinosaur pancakes!?”

“Dinosaur! Can we go see dinosaurs today? Please, Granda!? Please! Daddy’s gonna be away at work!” She grinned and it was totally Duo’s grin. 

To which Duo pointed towards her daddy who was sitting at the family table with a twitch in one eye. “Moody may not go time traveling,” he said firmly. “Moody, do not ask your grandfather for things I’ve said no to.” 

“But...,” she whined.

“Is okay,” Duo said cheerfully setting her on the counter. 

“Off the counter,” Heero said, without even looking. 

Duo sighed, motioned for a section of the bench and it slide across the kitchen, motioned for it to be higher, set her on that, so she could watch him draw a velociraptor in the pan with pancake batter. “Don’t worry, M-Chan. I’ll bring one home for you.” 

“NO,” Heero and Roy said at the same time. 

This time Heero turned to look at Duo, blue eyes very serious. “You will not bring hostile biological material into this station.”

Duo wrinkled his nose, shrugged one shoulder. “Meh. I brought you two didn’t I and it’s been okay. Think of how well Maki did?”

“I can not believe you gave my daughter a shark,” Roy said, mouth full of pancake. “It tried to eat the neighbor’s cat.”

“Yer wife’s allergic to dogs,” Duo pointed out. “Shark’s are hypoallergenic. Besides, M-Chan likes Maki, don’cha?”

“Yes, Granda! Make me a shark pancake!” She said, bouncing on the elevated bench section.

“Maki’s a good sharkly.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo might be the worst father-in-law in the history of humanity.... Moody loves her new spider though!

Camelot: Zombies for Lunch 2/?  
By Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

 

“Seriously?” Roy complained, one green eyebrow raised. “An anti-grav pillow?”

Moody straddled a fluffy pillow covered in the same blue sky and white fluffy clouds fabric of her pajamas. She floated so her head was about as high as Duo’s head, his braid held in both hands. She giggled as he towed her around the kitchen. She bounced on the pillow, using his braid like reigns, “Go, go,” she begged. 

“Let me wash this pan, Chicky, then we’ll go get some stuff I need to take with me.” He looked over his shoulder, held up one finger, violet eyes giving her the eye, “Be patient.” 

“Okay,” she said, curling up on the pillow, still holding onto his braid, even though her thumb went into her mouth. 

“You’re not even going to address my concerns about this are you,” Roy asked, sitting back down. 

“For one,” Duo said, putting the pancake pan on the rack to dry, “especially as we’re going to be working together today, I think you and I need a little bit of space. For two, I didn’t make it. Your Papa made it. If you have questions or concerns, I suggest you address them to him,” then suddenly much more cheerfully, Duo asked, “Would you like another cup of coffee?”

“Not really,” Roy said with a sigh, shoulders slumped as if he were the only adult in the house of his childhood, “I think you and I have had enough coffee, don’t you?” 

“You’re so mature,” Duo said, giving him a look that said what he meant was buzz kill, but he didn’t want to say that in front of Moody. 

Roy turned to Heero and gave him a stern look. “You know that the rest of the Earthsphere does not run at this reckless rate of technological advance? Right? What if she wants to go to a regular colony someday? What if she wants to have a normal life? Why would you make her silly toys like this?” 

Where Moody couldn’t see him, Duo motioned with his hand, telling Galen to set a sound barrier around her so she was hearing her favorite music, not her dad’s tirade or the response he expected from Heero.

Heero sipped his own tea and without wasting any facial expression. “You and your daughter carry non-human DNA. You have no business taking a position as a consultant with the new government or having anything to do with human communities outside of Camelot. Yes, I made her a pillow that floats so she can ride around behind her Granda and pull on his braid. She is at no risk.”

“You’re wrong,” Roy whispered, “I don’t have to hide here. The world outside of Camelot is not so backward. I’m a good doctor and you’re wrong! I am fully human!”

“You’ve looked at your DNA,” Heero said, leaving it at that. 

Using a kitchen towel to dry his hands and arms, Duo turned to the table. “Now, come on. It’s not that serious. If the kid wants to go out in the world, between you and Q, we can keep things quiet, probably. If he fuckin’ kisses anyone, his wife’ll kill’em and then we’ll revisit this conversation. He’s right anyway. I can’t let a bunch of fuckin’ kids go open up The Henry, now can I?”

“Do you want me to come,” Heero asked.

“God, no, but you can have me a nice bath when I get back.”

“You’re going to need it. I love you,” Heero said. 

“I love you too,” Duo said. He gestured and the sound cloud around Moody dissipated, bringing her attention back to the grown ups. 

She tugged on Duo’s braid, dragging herself up to his neck so she could hug him. “Don’t be mad at Daddy.” 

“I’m not mad at your dad,” he said lifting her onto his shoulders. “He and I are going to go help some sick people together. He’s a very good doctor. Want to help me pack my medical kit?” 

“Okay!” she said, bouncing on his shoulders, little hands holding onto his bangs. 

Heero finished his coffee, stood. “Come with me, Roy. You need updated vaccines.” 

“Papa, don’t you think the Commonwealth can give me what I need?”

Heero’s blue eyes stared at Roy until he looked away. “No. They don’t know what’s on The Henry and they aren’t going to believe us if we tell them. Come to my workshop.” 

Roy followed along, hands up. “What happened on The Rage, really? How are things that happened on The Rage still unresolved when that was so long ago?”

Heero sighed, shoulders rising and falling slowly as he opened the portal that lead to his workshop. Heero’s space was neat, paperless, almost a completely empty off white room. He gestured and a table appeared with almost antiquated looking medical gear, glass bottles, actual needles. 

Roy groaned. “Ohhh, Papa, do we have to use such old things? Technology has moved on.” 

“Clearly,” Heero agreed, gesturing to a chair, “Sit. I choose to use technology from this era because it is familiar and comfortable for me. Don’t ask me about The Rage anymore. It makes Duo uncomfortable and I don’t want to do that. What happened is none of your business.” Heero drew up an injection using technology that was old when Heero was actually young. “I do not wish to speak of it again. Expose your shoulder.”

“Papa,” Roy said, eyes wide from Heero’s stern response. He unbuttoned his collar, pushed his shirt down to reveal his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to ... to hurt you.” 

Heero injected him expertly, pushed the plunger in. “If you go to The Henry, you will need psychological therapy and I have no vaccine that can help with that.” 

“Papa, I just want to be a great doctor. I want people to know I’m a great doctor,” Roy said sadly. “They can’t know that if I don’t do anything.”

Heero cupped the side of Roy’s head, leaned close enough to touch his forehead to his adopted son’s forehead. “Being great is highly overrated. I suggest you try being happy instead.”

“But you’re great,” Roy said, “All of humanity celebrates Heero Yuy Day.” 

Heero gave Roy’s head a gentle squeeze then pulled back. “They celebrate the day they think I died, the day I nearly lost everything that ever meant anything to me, Roy. Those moments I wanted to be great, when I was young - it was because I didn’t know what happy was. Roy you need to consider what you have a good life here.” 

“I just don’t see that having a more public life puts that at risk,” Roy said quietly. 

“Lack of vision,” Heero agreed, “is how I’ve gotten into most of my troubles.” 

A head shot of Duo popped up and he smiled at them. “Hey boys! I’m taking Moody home! I’ll see you on the rescue ship, Roy.” Duo winked playfully. Moody waved over his shoulder. The message blinked out as fast as it had come into being. 

“I think he’s pretty pissed at me,” Roy said miserably.

“You don’t say,” Heero agreed. He stepped back, gestured, “Go on then, Dr. Maxwell. You are his son and there was ever any telling him what to do either. Have your adventure.” 

“This is not about adventuring,” Roy said, indignant. “I’m an adult. I’m trying to advance my career.” 

“I’m a very old man,” Heero said, “I need a cup of tea. My husband is going to come home in a vile shit mood today and I’ve had to put my own research project on hold for possibly months. However, your behavior is within the normal range for a person of your age.” 

Roy buttoned his shirt, his jaw so tight his head was starting to hurt. “Thanks, Papa. I think.”

A few minutes later he was on a shuttle for the commercial transit line that would take him to the Commonwealth main medical hub. While he expected his dad had portal jumped, which was quasi-legal, at best, he was going to go the conventional route. Transportation was so much faster than it had been when he was a teenager or when he was a child. As a child, he’d thought Camelot was in the far reaches of space. Now, he could take public transport right back into the main hub of human civilization in less than an hour. Papa was wrong too, if he thought they could just hide. The solar system was much smaller than it used to be. 

His parents just hadn’t kept up with technology! They didn’t understand how things actually were. He was just beginning to feel better about the himself and his view of the world when he got a call from his wife. Privacy shielding came up around his seat and he accepted. He smiled at her and almost immediately his smile wavered. 

She had short red hair that stood straight up. She also had violet eyes and Roy had always wondered a little if she wasn’t somehow related to Duo, especially when she was mad. 

His heart beat weakly. “What’s wrong?”

“Your DAD,” she said, leaning closer to the screen, “brought Moody home with another pet.”

“Ah... Well,” he started searching for some kind of de-escalation technique that he hadn’t used before. 

She held up her palm to the screen. “He brought home a spider, Roy. He brought a fucking spider into my house and my little girl is in love with it!”

Roy held up his hand, fingers pinching to what size he thought a spider might be sized like, then spread his fingers a little, knowing his dad. “It’s a small thing in a cage....”

“It’s a meter and a half across,” she screamed, “It’s in the living room reading Moody and her pet SHARK a story book. That’s right, Roy! The spider that’s a meter and a half across TALKS and it READS!”

Roy held up both hands, “I’ll talk to him! I promise! It’s my fault! I was really out of line this morning and I’ll make things right. I’m sorry! Anj, I’m sorry! Do you want me to come home and take care of it right now?”

She sighed, using more energy she reached out through the screen, her hand a hologram he could feel, her fingers brushing over his cheek. “No. I think that’s what he meant to have happen. I can live with Matilde. That’s what she says her name is. You go show him that you’re all grown up and you can take care of yourself. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he said, turning to kiss her palm. “I’ll be home soon and I’ll take Matilde home.”

“See you when you get home,” Anj agreed. “Your dad is the worst father-in-law in the history of humanity.” 

“You’ll get no argument from me,” Roy said, leaning back, his hands on his head. “Maybe I should just come home. Papa doesn’t think I should do this.” 

“Roy,” Anj said, “At some point, they have to see you’re not a child. You’re a doctor and you’ve accepted a request from our government to render aid to a lost ship. That is what adults do. They help other people. Duo Maxwell may look young, but he’s not all there and always doing some crazy thing to amuse himself.”

“Hey,” Roy cautioned, brows drawing down. 

“And before you get on about how he’s your dad and he’s raised hundreds of war orphans, he participated in those wars and made plenty of orphans himself and did I mention the meter and a half wide talking SPIDER in my living room?”

“Yeah, okay,” Roy said, “He’s a little eccentric. I’ll talk to him, I promise.” 

“I know you will, baby,” Anj said. “Just don’t let them intimidate you okay? You are an excellent doctor! They have nothing on you!” 

Roy smiled shyly, touched the screen, knowing she’d feel his touch. “I love you.” 

“Knock’em dead, baby,” she said, then closed the call. 

The rest of the trip went normally, just completely ordinary. He arrived at the med-hub, signed in, collected his gear, went through the briefing, and Duo never showed up. He both half hoped that Duo wouldn’t show up, and worried that he wouldn’t. The briefing on the on The Henry could not explain why the ship could be lost so long and still have muted signs of life. Something was very wrong. The assembled team was twelve medical personnel, including two doctors. He had always been the junior doctor on the mission, but he was the only actual doctor in the briefing. As the briefing was winding down, the med-techs were picking up their kits, he raised his hand. 

“Yes, Dr. Maxwell,” Commander Augustine asked.

“I thought there were going to be two doctors on this mission, but in this briefing it was just the med-techs and me. Where is the senior doctor?”

“There was a change to the team,” Commander Augustine. “The new senior doctor is Dr. Duo Maxwell.” She smiled gently. “I was advised you were aware of the change to the team.”

“Yeah,” Roy said, “But I wasn’t sure he was going to get the change made.” 

“Dr. Duo Maxwell has a lot of clout,” she said. “He’s unconventional, but extremely effective.” 

“Yeah,” Roy said, feeling like he’d never be far enough away from his Dad’s shadow. What was awesome when he was a kid was like an albatross around his neck now. How, exactly, do you make a name for yourself when your dads are Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy and they’re not retired, but they’re just fucking show at your job if they think it’s dangerous. 

The boarding claxons were sounding though and Roy hurried to get to the right airlock to be part of the boarding party. His space suit manifested around him, leaving him securely covered as he took his place in the boarding party. The thought was that whatever had caused the ship to go into distress had allowed the crew and minimal passenger compliment only enough time to get into space suits and that the AI on board had kept them in some kind of modified stasis that taken so much processing power for the older computer that it couldn’t take any further action. 

The med-techs had all were all more experienced, all there to do the majority of the work and all covered in the same encompassing space suits. The doctor’s job was mostly to just call time of death or approve any unusual life saving efforts. It was an important job. He was making his own way in the world! For himself and his family!

 

“Hey,” Duo said, suddenly in his place beside him. Roy tilted his head, only then did he realize how much taller he was than his dad. In fact, his dad was kind of short... small. Duo smiled up at him, this brilliant ear-to-ear grin that he always had. 

“Dad! What are you doing? Where’s your envirogear? We don’t know we’ll find when we board!” For the first time, he was suddenly afraid that there might be risks to his dad and a rush of how much he loved the eccentric violet eyed man. “Get your protective gear on!”

Duo winked and held up an ebony wand which he touched to his forehead. “No need.” 

“Dad! Did you bring a magic wand to an emergency boarding of a derelict ship? DAD!”

Duo grimace. “Of course it’s not a magic wand, idiot. I just like the esthetic. If I were you, I’d hold onto mah nutsack, cuz it’s about to get real.” 

And then the airlock opened....


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy gets his Zombies

Camelot: Zombies for Lunch 3/3  
By Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

 

Duo tossed the micro grenade into the air where it hung for a moment, just long enough for Roy’s eyes to lock on it. Green eyes narrowed angrily. Duo winked. The audio/video drones all sparked and dropped. The medical support team all went next, dropping slowly, just slowly going down to their knees and kind of curling up for a nap. 

“Duo Maxwell,” Roy growled, rage flaring in him. Duo smiled at him and that was all he could see as the edges of his vision went dark, that warm and loving smile, that sanctimonious know-it-all smile that always solved all the problems. “I fucking hate you,” Roy said as he felt himself float to the ground. The last thing he saw was Duo putting a big thumb print on the front of his visor. The last thing he heard was Duo very irritated, “Oh Shit!” 

Ten minutes later a pre-programmed shot of adrenaline woke him up with a start and a bit of projectile vomit hitting the inside of his visor. Mouth open, like trying to push his tongue out of his mouth would get rid of the taste was going to help him, he ripped off the visor, his helmet and threw them towards his feet. “Command - This is RM94 requesting status update.” 

He got no reply, not that he’d really been expecting one, but kind of. That communications could be out with the government and nothing and no one was going to do anything about it made him even madder. He pulled his protective gloves off, throwing them at the walls. “Galen! I know you’re here. Dad doesn’t fucking go anywhere without you.” 

Galen, the personification of Camelot’s primary AI, appeared wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. “Hello, Roy. You’re awake early. What a naughty boy you are.”

“Shut up,” Roy got to his feet, grabbed his medical kit. “Where’s dad?”

“He’s in the captain’s quarters. Now might be a poor time to disturb him.” Galen said. “If you’d be kind enough to wait another thirty minutes, the rest of the team will be waking and there will be plenty of work to keep everyone busy for a goodly while.” 

“Galen, you kinda get a pass, because you’ve never had parents.” Roy wagged his finger at the hologram. “You have no idea what it’s like - always living in his shadow! I just want to live my own life.” As he spoke he was stepping over the still sleeping forms of his teammates, “Without him interfering with my career, my daughter, my life! Why does he always have to be one step ahead of everything? Always have to be right about everything?”

Galen followed along, just walking through obstacles, as was one of the privileges of being not solid. “Perhaps he’s trying to impress you, to win your approval?” 

Roy stuck his head out hallway they’d breached into, which was downright eerie with only the emergency lighting and the out of date construction style. “I think your processing must be stretched a little thin there, Galen. Why in the hell would the Duo Maxwell, who respects no one outside of Heero Yuy, give two shits about my opinion of him? He’s arrogant and thinks he knows everything. I’m barely a consideration to him!”

“I think,” Galen said, touching Roy’s shoulder and pointing to a fallen crew member, who lay just inside an alcove, breathing, but pale, possibly from blood lost from some kind of bite wound on her face. 

Roy went to one knee, bringing out his scanner and tools. “These readings are impossible... she hasn’t respawned, but she’s... regenerating. There’s massive cellular damage, and it’s viral.” 

“Sequence the virus, match it to Heero Yuy’s DNA,” Galen suggested offhandedly while fiddling with his cuticles. 

“What,” Roy asked, glaring up at the hologram. “Something is wrong with your processing. Restart.”

“I actually really like humans. I’m not saying I’d ever go the way Pikachu did, but someone else should also know about this. You’re an excellent candidate.” 

“What happened on The Rage,” Roy asked sweetly as he set about doing the comparison that Galen had asked him to do. As the virus lined up with Heero’s DNA, his eyes flashed to a secondary screen where a readout of the symptoms and progression of the virus. Zombies... mindless soldiers that wouldn’t die, strong, powerful, some regeneration, dangerous, heightened aggression, unbearable hunger, unable to die... Roy’s mouth was dry, the hair standing up on the back of his neck. “Where’s my dad?”

His dad was alone on a ship full of monsters. “DAD!” 

“Loud noises are not advisable,” Galen said. 

And then Roy had a very solid impression of the corridor, dark walls, red emergency lights in lines along the dorsal and ventral planes, lit up symbols for, just a derelict ship, and then there was an explosion of rainbow light. Whatever caused the explosion sent Duo flying through the air, straight down the bend nearly in half braid fluttering over his hands, his ‘wand’ spraying colored energy like a hive at the corridor opening. 

Duo hit with a wet slunk, pooling from the impact, arms out to the side as his wand sputtered. 

Roy was scanning him before he got to a knee, “Void! Dad! Just relax!” There were spinal fractures, cranial fractures, hemorrhaging, and everything he’d thought for the last few days was gone. “I’m going to take care of you.” 

Duo coughed blood, squinted one black eye, smirked. “What the hell are you doing awake? I’m not done yet. Galen! Up! Get me up!” 

“No!” Roy snarled. “Those kind of repairs aren’t good for you! They won’t hold and respawning is very dangerous. Dad! Please! We can use real medicine.”

“Now, Galen,” Duo said, coughing, more, “Make fuckin’ fast. This ship was fuckin’ doing human trafficking and there’s more than I thought!” His eyes were locked on the straining barrier that he’d put up and the ... creatures pressing against it. 

Galen’s hands disappeared into Duo like glowing roots, the roots of a great tree, spreading through him repairing, pulling bones back into place, binding, repairing on a cellular level. His body convulsed for a moment, but then he jumped back to feet, jumped a couple times in place, shaking out his shoulders. “Oh man! What a rush! Only twenty more to go, Galen. Let’s get it over with!” 

“What are you doing? These people are dead!” 

“No,” Duo said, looking over his shoulder. His face was much less bruised, but older, tore up by the rapid healing which gave him an appearance of age, of cellular degradation, “they’re not. You can work your whole real medicine shit on’em here in a few minutes. You do your job, an’I’ll do mine.” 

A human body that couldn’t die, but that could take damage could make for a very memorable imagine. Watching cadavers who had been chewing on each other for a couple of centuries close on his dad surreal, unreal. His whole life played out for him, the good and the bad, the monsters he’d feared in his youth - his being an adult who didn’t fear monsters - and there was his dad, the glow of light around him. The wand in his hand shifted, becoming a scythe, glowing green when the green blade touched one of the decaying corpses, the thing dropped, falling more like a person. Duo’s movements grew faster, his strikes surgical. A touch here, slice there, and the ravenous, decaying mob around him was slowly laid out. It wasn’t that the mob didn’t get their hits in too. 

 

His dad was something completely different than he was. He was never going to be his dad. And then everything dropped - the last of the monsters and his dad went down to one knee as well, his hand on the great scythe. It’s glow cast green over that end of the corridor and for just a moment he could believe that his dad - the maker of shark pancakes and bedtime story book reader was really Death. 

When Duo looked up, there was considerable cellular degradation. His face was lined and slack, his eyebrows silver. His braid hung down silver splattered with muck and blood. He used both hands on the scythe to pull himself back to his feet. Only then did Roy finally understand where Galen had actually gone to... he had become the full scythe. For just a moment, Roy wondered how long Galen had been Duo’s friend. 

“There,” Duo said, cough tiredly. “I’m done. The rest of this shit is on you and your team, Dr. Maxwell. I’ll let Anj know you’ll be late for dinner.”

“Dad... are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Duo said, both arms wrapped around the scythe now. “I’m fuckin’ fine. I’m also going home.” 

“But....” 

And then Duo was gone, taking his quasi-legal portal home, leaving Roy to deal with all the niceties of working for the new government. 

 

Heero was waiting when Duo portaled back in, catching him in his arms. “Well, you look like shit. Have fun.”

“No,” Duo said, snuggling close. “I hate zombies. They bite. They smell bad. Did I mention they bite? Can I have blueberries?”

“Of course,” Heero said, carrying Duo into the bathroom where a large bath awaited, filled with warm water and bubbles, “And I’ll rub your back and tell you dirty stories.” 

“How dirty,” Duo whispered in Heero’s ear, his arms around his neck.

“So dirty,” Heero said, “You’ll need another bath.”

“Good, good,” Duo said slipping out of Heero’s arms, into the water, under the water. When he came back up, his hair was brown again, his face normal, “I think I’m in the mood for being dirty, very dirty. Come here, you splendid man!”


End file.
